monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Champions - 36F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring 4 Null Damage Wall Monsters The main hazard is Damage Walls. One touch from the Damage Wall will instantly kill you. Therefore you want all Null Damage Wall monsters. If you have NDW+NW monsters, it will be good to bring them. Defeat the Fairy for Potions From the Iwatooshi, you take 8000 damage per turn. In order to prevent it, you have to defeat the Fairy to let a Potion to spawn. However, the Potion will spawn along the walls and not where the Fairy is. Use Healing Walls from Galaxions There are no Hearts in this dungeon and the only way to heal HP is through the Healing Walls from the Galaxion's Counter. The Galaxions won't be revived by anything so make sure you leave them up for as long as you can. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Defeat the Top Zombies Progression Order 1. Defeat the Fairy and Symdra by pinching 2. Defeat the Zombies while proc Healing Walls 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Iwatooshi will deal 8000 damage to you every turn. You need the Potion from the Fairies to prevent that. After taking the Potion, defeat the 2 Zombies just like in the normal Izanami dungeon. 2nd Stage - Focus on the Right Bahamut Progression Order 1. Defeat the Fairy for the Potion 2. Defeat the right Bahamut 3. Defeat the left Bahamut 4. Defeat the remaining mobs The right Bahamut will revive the other mobs, even the high damaging left Bahamut. Take him out first to stop the reviving and then deal with the left Bahamut. 3rd Stage - Focus on Mobs Izanami's HP: 3.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Fairy and get the Potion 2. Defeat the Homing Absorbers 3. Defeat Izanami Take down the Homing Absorbers since they do a lot of damage. The best way is to pinch between them and Izanami. 4th Stage - Aim For the Fairy and Bahamut Izanami's HP: 3.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Fairy and Bahamut 2. Defeat Izanami while using HW *Repeat when the mobs get revived Bahamut's attacks are frequent and high damaging so take care of him first. Izanami revives the Fairy and Bahamut every other turn so take one turn to clear Bahamut and one turn to attack Izanami. Izanami's Attack Pattern Izanami will move left and right every turn on the 4th Boss Stage 1st Boss Stage - Defeat the Fairy Izanami's HP: 2.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Fairy and grab the Potion 2. Defeat Izanami 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Izanami has low HP so you can ignore mobs if the weak points are close by. If not, take down the Fairy and grab the Potion to deal with the Iwatooshi. Just be careful that the Galaxion will run away along with Izanami. 2nd Boss Stage - Focus on Izanami Izanami's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Fairy and grab the Potion 2. Defeat Izanami 3. Defeat the Bahamut If you aim for the tight spots between Izanami and the Walls, you can instantly defeat her. There is also a pinch spot on top of her head just like in the normal Impossible dungeon. 3rd Boss Stage - Focus on Bahamut Izanami's HP: 3.8 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Fairy and grab the Potion 2. Defeat the Bahamuts 3. Defeat the Izanami Izanami's HP has almost double and it will take longer to defeat her. Therefore you want to mitigate as much damage as you can by defeating Bahamut. Izanami won't revive them. Worst case, you can use one SS to clear them. 4th Boss Stage - Aim for the Left and Right Spaces Izanami's HP: 6.0 Million Progression Order 1. Use SS to defeat Izanami Every turn, Izanami moves either to the left or right side of the map. Use that to your advantage to position your monsters in tight spots between Izanami and the Walls. When using your SS, aim for those tight spots.